With the development of the mobile communication technology and display technology, display devices already have a capability of wireless communication. For example, the display device may receive wireless communication data from an external device. However, even if the display device is capable of receiving wireless communication data of a plurality of communication standards, the display device generally receives the wireless communication data only through the communication standard having the highest communication rate. Although the efficiency of processing the wireless communication data is improved, a large amount of processing resources of the display device are occupied by receiving the wireless communication data through the communication standard having the highest communication rate, which greatly increases the power consumption of the display device.